The Black Panther
by Ari The Fox
Summary: She always had a stick of pocky held between her plump lips. she was a mystery to everyone. no one knew where she came from, no one knew her lineage, only that she was a prodigy, she was faster than Neji, smarter than Shika, more powerful than Kiba, and stronger than Sasuke. her name was Yuuyami. ((Ocx?, NaruxHina, OOC warning. rated T for Bloodshed, rating might increase later))
1. Chapter 1

_She always had a stick of pocky held between her plump lips. she was a mystery to everyone. no one knew where she came from, no one knew her lineage, only that she was a prodigy, she was faster than Neji, smarter than Shika, more powerful than Kiba, and stronger than Sasuke. her name was Yuuyami._

Yuuyami lay in a tree, her pocky stick was getting dangerously short. she shrugged, and bit it down. another came from nowhere. she was assigned to th only four man squad: Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and herself. she wished the stupid pinkey had dropped out, and was sure she would soon enough, she would make an alright med ninja with her chakra control…

"You're late!" she was brought out of her reverie by Naruto's obnoxious yell. she narrowed her eyes, she didn't hate the boy, and she didn't think he was a dunce… well, he was a dunce but only because there was never anyone around to teach him, and the teachers were all bias. he had every opportunity to become strong with his great chakra store. she shook her head, and fell from the tree, landing nimbly like the cat she was so often compared with. she was reasonably long limbed for being younger than her classmates, she wore a mesh bodysuit with a pair of knee high boots and spandex shorts. she wore a long leather jacket over that, with a cat eared hood. she had amber eyes and sharp canines, everything about her screamed feline. even her purring voice.

"Nice for you to join us, sempai." she purred to Kakashi, their sensei. Kakashi shook his head

"Why don't you show any respect?" he asked

"You know very well why." she shrugged.

"Why does she get to call you Senpai! You're at least twenty years older than her!" Sakura whined.

"Sakura, I'm only twenty- seven..." He deadpanned

"So what is our mission today, sempai?" she asked Kakashi, ignoring her squad mates,

"You three are going to walk dogs, and then we have to catch tora again…" Kakashi droned.

"Damn." Yuuyami sighed. she hated that they had to walk those smelly dogs.

"Ne, Yami will be there this time, so we should be good in catching the demon cat!" Naruto smiled adoringly at the at the cat like kunoichi. Naruto had begun to develop affection for Yuuyami when Yuuyami had nearly ripped out a shopkeeper's throat for hitting him while Sakura and sasuke stood by watching. he also knew that Yuuyami would never abuse him like his other teammates, and never looked at him with scorn like everyone else. Yuuyami swept her dark grey hair from her eyes

"Naruto, you know I don't like it when you refer to that poor animal like that... Any cat that is abused like she is would want to escape. if she didn't belong to the daimyo's wife, I would catnapp her to keep the poor baby safe." Yuuyami sighed. she didn't usually get that much of a tirade, but she hated it when a cat was treated badly.

"She's a devil." Sakura sniffed. A muscle twinged on Yuuyami's forehead

"I don't see your mum anywhere around here, Meisu." she ground out. yes it was immature but she was somewhat angry.

"Why you!" she tried to lunge for Yuuyami but Kakashi grabbed her

"Ahhh you know you cant hurt her, she is your superior of a few years... therefore shut it pinkie."

Team seven had just finished walking the dogs, and Yuuyami had just finished healing Naruto of his burns from being drug into the minefield. they were now stationed in the forest surrounding the cat.

"This is Kitsune, Target in sight." Naruto over the radio,

"Cherry, same here." Sakura was about four hundred yard away,

"Scarecrow, She is in my range." Kakashi was in a tree above the cat."

"Hebi checking in, Sasuke droned "She is cornered"

"This is Neko, I'm moving in." Yuuyami stood from the bushes and walked into the clearing. the small black she cat was licking her self, there was a pink bow on her ear, yep this was tora.

"Hey Tora sweetie," Yuuyami cooed, "come here, Its tie to go home dear." Tora looked up and let out a meow of protest,

"Oh I know its bad, but please do it or else your owner will be angry at us." Yuuyami crouched, and Tora seemed to be thinking it over, before running over to her and letting her pick her up. Yuuyami smiled and seemed to purr along with the cat, her amber eyes were soft and loving, which is rarely seen. She spoke into her mic

"Mission complete Target captured."

Later in the day, around sunset, Team seven was training. More or less. Sasuke practiced Taijutsu Katas by himself, Sakura watched dreamily, and Kakashi was reading his book. Yuuyami lay in a tree watching Naruto try and walk up a tree. she frowned and jumped down. she walked over to him and smiled

"Naru, you know, with your chakra type, its going to be very hard for you to only use a little... I'm the same, so, I can show you how I learned chakra control if you like?"

"Oh well what do you mean my type of chakra?" Naruto asked.

"Well... You have a LOT of chakra... I do too. have you ever been really upset and your chakra manifested itself as a red corrosive substance?" she asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Mine does the same, but mine is black and is not as painful."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I might tell you one day..." she trailed off "Anyway you have a whole huge reserve of chakra, even more than I do. so its very hard for you to only pull out a small amount of chakra, but I have an exercise you can do that requires more chakra but still needs control. its hard though."

"Ok bring it on!" naruto cried.

"Alright." she pulled a heavy metal ball from a pocket of her long coat. "This is a ball made of heavy chakra conducting metal. you need to put chakra in one part of your body, your hand for instance, "She charged a little chakra to her hand to demonstrate "And make the ball stick to you." she turned her hand up side down and the ball was stuck to her palm "After you can do this without struggling, you need to try and move it around your body. "She concentrated really hard, and the ball rolled up her arm.

"Wow thats cool!" Naruto grinned. Yuuyami gave him the ball and he smiled, "Thanks so much Yami-hime, your... your the only one who's nice to me!"

"Don't mention it Naru." She laughed.

After the sun went down, the team went home, and yuuyami walked into the the forest. deep in the woods, there was a small cabin. she placed her hand on a panel of wood, and charged her chakra. it revealed a door knob and she opened the house. there were no windows and only one door, a protective precaution. Like Naruto, the villagers had attacked and beaten her, then Ziraki awoke, and told her that she had to leave the heart of the village, Ziraki was her only friend. Ziraki was the demon Black panther, the guardian of the Lightning Scroll. Ziraki, was sealed inside of her, like she hand been sealed inside every 'princess' of their family. Ziraki belonged to her family, and she liked it,

_"Hime, are you alright?_" Ziraki chose this moment to speak, her voice was deep, a briertone, in Yuuyami's head.

"Yeas, Zi I'm alright." she said . often when she was meditating in the trees, she was in her mind scape, a large cave, that was warm and damp, and training with Ziraki. because she had not abandoned Yuuyami, the girl was a prodigy. She had the agility and senses of a cat. She knew what naruto Uzumaki was.

_"Are you going to sleep? you should eat Hime."_

"I think I will eat tonight Zi. I'll go to the sushi bar." She said softly to herself as well as the cat inside her.

There was a thump on her wall. she jumped and reached with in her coat and drew a long deadly looking sword with a thin sharp blade. she went to the wall and opened it, her blade pointed at the darkness. It was kakashi.

"Kuso, Sempai you scared the shit out of me!" she whined.

"May I come in Yami-hime?" he asked with an eyes smile.

"Yeah what ever Sempai." she snorted and let him in.

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. here." he handed her a package "I hope you like it." the package moved.

"Um, Kashi it moved." She frowned

"Open it before is suffocates please." Kakashi laughed. Yuuyami opened the box, inside was a little white kitten with a black tail and odd eyes, one amber the other green.

"Ohhhh! Shes SO cute!" she squealed and lifted the kitten out of the box and cuddled her. she mewled and nuzzled her face.

"I'm glad you like her, Yami-hime."

'Wait you said for my birthday?" she asked.

"Yes, Yami-hime it's your birthday." kakashi sweatdropped.

"Oh. I see." She pursed her lips, that meant she was fourteen today.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get Sushi, i promise I'll pay this time since it's your birthday."

"Alright the, these D rank pays are not paying for my Sushi love."

"I bet they're not." he laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok my new story idea, i hope you like it. I'm just going to say this now, Ziraki is NOT a biiju. you will find out what she is soon. One more thing, the two choices of pairing is Yuuyami and Kakashi or Yuuyami and Gaara. dont make your choice till the Chunnin Exam arc, thats when i will take votes, but just think of it as your read.<strong>

**-Ari the Fox**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuyami and her team were lounging around the training ground, Yuuyami was sitting in her tree as usual, just reading, Sakura was trying to get Sasuke to go on a date with her, and Naruto was messing with the metal ball Yuuyami had given him and was trying to get it to stick to him. Yuuyami waited, and on cue, three hours late, kakashi showed up,

'Yo, we are going to pick up our mission now, kids." Kakashi said, his no nonsense voice warned Sakura and Naruto from yelling at him about him being late. Yuuyami rolled from the tree and landed with cat-like grace,

'Are we requesting a c rank today, Kashi-sempai?" she asked.

"I feel that you are ready for that. Yuuyami, you will be acting leader if I become out of commision, you already know this. Sasuke is third in command." kakashi said.

"What happens if Sasuke is put out of commision?" naruto asked.

"Lets just hope that doesn't happen, its only c-rank afterall." kakashi said darkly.

The team made its way to the hokage tower and were called in,

"Team seve, reporting. I request a c-rank mission, as i believe they are ready." Kakashi said.

'what?' iruka was there. he stood up, "You can't possibly be serious, I've known these children for years! they can possibly be ready."

"With all due respect, Umino, they are not your students anymore, you are not their sensei anymore, you do not know what my genin squad is capable of." kakashi's voice had taken a dangerous edge, and he turned his face back to the Hokage, who nodded,

"Yes, I see. we have a c-rank, a protection mission for a bridge builder named Tanzua, bring him in, Owl." he ordered his Anbu. in came an old drunkard. Yuuyami wrinkled her nose at the smell of tobacco and alcohol.

'Ah, you're assigning those little shrimps to me? I paid for good Ninja!"

"We are good ninja!" Naruto growled. Yuuyami let off a wave of KI, the man stumbled back and looked around, fear in his eyes, as they fell on kakashi.

"Dont look at me, that was her." Kakashi pointed at Yuuyami, the short catlike girl was glaring at Tanzua,

"Ok, I take it back, just please stop!" Tanzua asked. the Ki faded.

"We leave at noon tomorrow, pack for a month or longer." Kakashi said, and shushined away. Yuuyami went to the forest where she loved and entered the home, her small cat ran across the floor and she picked her up,

"Hows my sweet little kitten, Kaori?" Yuuyami purred at the cat. the kitten mewled back, and Yuuyami set her down and began to pack. she realized she would be gone for a while and needed to find somewhere for her kitten to stay. She grabbed her bags and lifted the small cat to her shoulders, and left her hut.

As she was walking through the streets, she remembered that Genma had a thing for cats. she took a sharp turn and rapped on his apartment door.

"Oh, Hello Hime." he answered the door in only his ninja pants and had his senbon in his mouth. he gave her a lustful smirk.

"back off, genma, I was just wondering if you could care for my Kaori whilst I'm on a mission? I could be gone for a month or more." She reached back and pulled Kaori out of her hood. Genma immediately cooed:

"Oh shes sooo pretty!" he reached forward and Yuuyami handed her over

"Here is her food, treats, toys and a collapsible litter box. if you are called away on a mission, Neji and Lee are the next choices."

'Alright, Yami-hime." Genma nodded "I'll take good care of her. where did you get her from?"

"A friend gave her to me as a birthday gift." She said as she turned.

"From Kashi?" Genma asked, his face splitting into a sly grin. she turned a slight shade of red,

"Yeah." and bolted off, taking to the rooftops. s

She wandered for a few hours, but didn't want to sleep at home.

_"What about going to kashi-kun's apartment?"_ Ziraki suggested. it wouldn't have been the first time that she spent the night there. she shrugged, why not? She turned her course and ended up at an apartment on the outskirts of town, the sun was beginning to set.

"Kashi!" She called as she knocked on the door. the silver haired Jounin answered, a surprised look across his face- or eye.

"Is everything alright yuuyami?"

'yeah, I just didn't particularly want to go home for the night." She replied with a sheepish smile.

'Alright, come in." he grunted. When Yuuyami had first appeared, no one trusted her, especially sos soon after the Kyuubi attack, so she had stayed with kakashi on occasion for protection. they were never able to find out where she came from originally, but they assumed it was Kiri, as it would make sense since they were destroying the powerful kekkei genkai families there. She had the pale skin and water/lightning affinities to support that as well.

kakashi went and made tea while Yuuyami made herself comfortable. he smiled at her

"You ready for your first C-rank mission?"

"Yeah. I'm actually excited. Ziraki is too, we've been cooped up for so long." kakashi was also the only one other than the Hokage who know about the Spirit of Ziraki residing inside of Yuuyami. kakashi smiled

"I'm glad." he yawned and pointed to the fridge "help yourself to the food and get some rest, we leave at dawn." he then retired to his room, leaving Yuuyami alone in the apartment. she sighed in comfort and sat down to read, before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for so many good reviews, I'm very happy that so many like it. =) <strong>

**-Ari the Fox**


End file.
